chapter 5 for whats going on
by MikiSayaka
Summary: if you read the original sumary from my fire life savior account then yes its the same


_Hey guys this is chapter 5 and onwards yes this is fire life savior this will continue with chapter 4_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reunion of a mother and her children<strong>_

Trunks glared at the girl that Piccolo was aiding throughout the trip to Capsule Corps. Yes he was annoyed but wouldn't anyone be if the person was over exaggerating at the amount of damage that was barely worth the care for? _Geez I didn't kill her or anything, hell she cause way more damage on me why is she the one that gets the help hello I'm bruised up as well…_The lavender haired boy thought while holding his sore arm.

Trunks sighed, he knew it's pointless to complain but seriously it irritated him to no end that the Namek cared this much for someone he barely knows. _Well maybe he figured it out just like he did with me…Maybe it's because she is Goku's and I'm the son of someone he can't stand. _As Trunks pondered deeper into this thought the more it made him slightly jealous that the girl is more cared for then him.

"Oi Trunks why are you glaring holes at Piccolo-San and that girl?" a childish voice with a hint of cracking asked

Trunks shook a little at the out of nowhere question that came from none other than Goku's first Gohan. He turned his head to face the young fighter and said

"What are you talking about?" The lavender haired boy grunt, "they're in front of us why wouldn't I be staring at them?"

Gohan snickered at the teen's remark. "They maybe in front of us Trunks but you really seem jealous at the fact that Piccolo-San cares about her?"

"Oi I'm aloud to! I mean we were both fighting I didn't even hurt her that bad, but ohh look she is the one getting the special treatment. Piccolo doesn't even know her name, yet he's concern of her injuries." The lavender boy said with a huge hint of bitterness.

Gohan frowned a bit. "Well she is a girl Trunks. Piccolo-San is just being a gentleman and most guys including you would be doing the same thing. Guys are always more concern about girls you know?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah and who told you that kid?"

"Bulma-San who else?"

Trunks blinked at the younger Saiyan's remark. _That does make sense…_

"Are you two done with your petty conversation over the Namek and his strange attraction to the brat?" A loud and annoyed voice bellowed

Trunks and Gohan turned around at the source to see an annoyed Vegeta and a cautious Tien. The lavender haired boy saw that the man was indeed annoyed with the subject of his and Gohan's conversation but there seems to be something else that might be annoying 'The Prince of all Saiyans'. He didn't know what it might be but he was sure it had something to do with Gohan speaking of his mother. He knows that his father despite being an arrogant man does indeed care about his mother to an extent, just because of his damn pride. That pride has always made it impossible to actually pin point just how much he actually cares for the woman.

_For all I know he is just possessive and uses her body just to spawn more Saiyans despite them being only half. _Trunks thought bitterly. _I always ask mom if he was the only person she cared about and there are times she speaks highly of father….but there are also those times where she speaks about Son Goku…_Trunks knew his mother was very fond of the other Saiyan but sometimes he could see she had this spark, this look in her eyes when she speaks of him.

_The more I think about it the more that look makes me wonder just how much she bottles up her feelings._

"OI Brat are you there I have been asking you to start moving for at least 2 minutes what on earth is making you this distracted? Honestly and you call yourself my son?" Vegeta's annoyed and loud voice boomed that even caused Piccolo and the girl the stop to see what is going on.

"Vegeta what the hell is going on?" The Namek asked in his monotone voice, yet the tone made everyone shiver. The whole feeling right in that very moment was intense. Both Piccolo and Vegeta looked like they were glaring holes at one another.

"Ano…Piccolo-San are we almost at Bulma-San's?" Gohan's voice that came out of nowhere asked.

Trunks looked at the boy and blinked at the sudden question, he was really quite amused that the boy always seems to ask the most random question in the most heated moments.

Piccolo Looked at Gohan the same way and then he smirked. "Yeah kid where almost there, are you this impatient to see your old man?"

Gohan nodded and smiled. His eyes then shifted to the girl who was still being held around the waist by Piccolo, he could see she was now struggling to break free from the Namek's hold. Gohan saw how annoyed she looked and it made him wonder if she was actually trying to break free from Piccolo's hold for quite some time now.

"Piccolo-San let go of me I have been asking you for an hour now, Kami-San I can fly without your help now. I am a girl you Namek but I'm not a damsel in distress." the tomboy said as she finally wretch herself free causing her to crash into Trunks's arms.

Trunks caught Gina just as she finally got out of Piccolo's hold. He steadied her as she caught her breath and held on to his blue jacket. On Instincts he held her protectively with his arms securely around her waist and her head tucked under his chin. It baffles him that one minute he can be jealous of the girl and the next he is so protective of her. Her hands held his jacket tightly and her eyes were closed. She may have been all tough when she told Piccolo off, but something in Trunks knew she still needed some help.

_I couldn't of damage her that bad could I?_ He thought with a bit of guilt. Trunks frowned. He now wanted to know why she was this tired and exhausted, he racked his brain to get just a clue on why she is this drained. _Just how much energy did she use before I found her…before she even appeared…the nightmare I woke her up from must have been a fresh memory...she must of came here just from the future._ Trunks could feel the girl was shivering a bit and that her breathing was actually very heavy. He pulled to see her face.

_Shit her face…_Trunks immediately pulled her close to him letting his forehead touch her and his eyes widened at how hot she was. All of the lavender haired boys anger towards the girl disappeared as he finally understood why Piccolo acted the way he did. He pulled Gina away slightly as he started to take off his blue Capsule Corps jacket. The other Z fighters watched now with concern as they caught Trunk's face.

Gina eyes started to droop as her energy kept steadily decreasing. Just as she was about to loose her concentration in the air Trunks's strong arms caught her before her Ki finally ran out. Her eyes fell close as she felt trunks put his jacket around her tightly.

As Trunks adjusted the girl on his back he turned around at the other Fighters. He could see Piccolo's face and he nodded.

"What is going on what's wrong with her" Tien finally snapped at all the drama that just accorded.

Trunk's looked ahead and said in a serious voice. "She has a very high fever nothing like the virus Son Goku has but she needs immediate care. I'm going to go ahead with her."

"Why don't we just leave her honestly she's been nothing but a burden and a waist just drop her off to one of those hospitals Humans use for the sick?" Trunk's heard his father said annoyed and just like that Trunk's snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you father she is one of us and she must of went through a lot to gain what she now has, she needs immediate care. She needs someone that knows Saiyan ki. Whatever you have against her can be talked about later right now she is burning up and I am not allowing her to die."

Trunk's then transformed into his Super Saiyan form and before anyone could follow or say a word he was gone.

The Z fighters were shocked at what just happened. Trunks the boy from the future who was most concern of keeping his father alive just snapped at him. What made them more confused was that Trunks seemed to hate the mysterious girl before and now he's gone Super Saiyan just to get her help.

Krillin was the one who snapped everyone back as he said in a joking manner. "Hmm looks like he has a crush on her? Maybe she followed him from the future and is like his future girlfriend or something?"

Vegeta who had his mouth agape a moment ago looked at Krillin with a killing intent saying. "No son of mine will be falling for a weakling like her." He then powered up and left with nothing else to say.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the exchange while thinking. _Or maybe his big brother instincts kicked in…_Piccolo then sighed once Vegeta left. He now wondered just how surprised everyone will be when they find out just what exactly is going on. Without saying anything he turned around and powered up and followed the impulsive boy and the infuriated Saiyan Prince, knowing they are going to cause a big scene.

Gohan followed afterwards and the other Z fighters followed soon after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capsule Corps Bulma's lab<strong>_

Bulma was on the computer again searching for any news about destruction or anything thing else that could cause mayhem to the world. It has been 3 hours since Goku has been in the lab and 2 hours since he has been given the antidote that she just finished. Yamcha was with her mother outside training, he said it would be better for them both to keep distant from one another, and for the first time since they both broke up she was thankful for his words.

_It's been too quiet I hope you are doing ok Son-kun...hmm_. Bulma closed her eyes as she slumped down on her desk. She was tired. She hasn't been out of the lab since she put Gina back into her crib. She was so worried for the Goku, was worried that the others still haven't made any contact that they were ok. _Vegeta….please be ok please don't be dead…please._

Bulma could feel tears sting her eyes she was a wreck she just could not fathom the thought of Vegeta being dead she just could not. She looked up at the computer screen again to see a new article popped up about two teens, one that is a boy and one that is a girl causing havoc in North City specifically the mall. Bulma raises her brows as she reads. She cringes at the amount of people that died and bit her lip at some of the things people that were interviewed said. She scrolls down to catch a picture of the teens, she could not get a distinct view but what caught her attention was the boy's scarf that had the Red Ribbon Army's infamous sign etched on it.

_**RR**_

_That's their mark alright...and if they are still alive then…oh Kami-San no…_Bulma took a deep breath she shook her head. She can't be thinking such negative thoughts, she sighed as she turned to the cot that one of the men that occupies her mind was. He was still covered in sweat but now shirtless.

Yamcha insisted that he needed to be removed of anything that would cause stress, and the weights he was wearing would only weaken him with his fight against virus. So with his help they manage to remove his boots, his arm bands and the top half of his gi. She was shocked at how much the man carries every day. She could barely manage to hold just one of Goku's arm bands. Bulma smiled a little as she watches. He looked much calmer now then he has when he got there and she was relieved for that.

Bulma swiveled her chair to his side to get a closer look at his condition. She watch as he breathed in and out, as his chest heaved up and down. She lets her hand reach towards his messy bangs and gently swipe them away so she could feel his forehead. Once she felt the burning skin Bulma frowned. She turned around in her chair to get a damp toilette from the bucket of water nearby. She started this just after Yamcha left her alone to train. It was more like a treatment if anything I mean she remembered her mother used to do this to her when she was sick.

Bulma put the damp cloth on the man's scorching surface and started to dab the skin gently. Even though her fingers didn't exactly touch him she could still feel his warmth go through the cloth that prevents her. The dabs ended up towards his breastplate and once she landed on the spot where his heart was she stopped. Bulma closed her eyes as she feels and hears the gentle beating, just by knowing its beating makes her happy.

"Do you know what you do to me Son-kun?" Bulma whispered sadly. "You make me worried all the time…ever since we first met I started to always hope you would come back and not die on me..."

Bulma leaned close to the man just as her face was centimeters to his face. "As you grew older baka , I became even more worried, everything you do for this world is selfless, sometimes I would just wish people would appreciate you more..Not just the few people who you have helped throughout the years but everyone."

Tears sting the lavender haired scientist as she continued. "You really are a gift from above you know…so innocent, carefree…all the things I want to be so badly."

Bulma's tears hit Goku's face as she leaned ever closer. She closed her eyes as she let her lips meet his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Capsule Corps<strong>_

Yamcha was on the ground sweating he was hitting all the targets that has thrown at him. He smirked at yet another one being defeated, ever since his time with King Kai he has grown even stronger. Yamcha dodged yet another target and blasted it once it was in front of him. He then jumped as another one of the robots came up behind him smashing it with his fists. He has been training with the bots for over an hour now, and yet he was in no mood to stop. All the drama that has been going on now was making him angry. He hated that Goku had to get this damn virus and was beyond pissed that Vegeta of all people had to save the day. Yamcha blasted yet another target bot from the air as he side stepped when it landed. His eyes could see that Briefs-San and were enjoying the show, and he could even hear Brief-San cheering every time he hits one.

Yamcha finally landed in a cool flip at the end with all the bots destroyed in a circle around him. As he stood up he whipped his face and smirked at his handy work. He turned around just to be hit by a towel. With a grunt he pulled the item from his face to meet a very enthusiastic and smiling Briefs-San.

"You did very well Yamcha-kun, I had fun watching you. Though you must be tired? Why don't you come to the patio and have some lemonade or water to cool off?"

Yamcha grinned at her offer and followed her to rest. Just as he reached the patio he saw Bulma coming out of the house. He stopped in his tracks. Ever since the broke up it was so hard to be around the girl. He has been trying to avoid this place like the plague but because of emergency and Goku's requested he just had to go here.

_For the sake of the world and for the life of a dear friend all other matters would have to be put behind. _ Yamcha thought as he sat down next to Briefs-San, he watch closely as Bulma sat down on the opposite side and looked away at the scenery in front.

Yamacha bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her. Even though they are no longer together he still cares about the woman deeply and when she looks this depress something must be wrong. Yamcha took a deep breath as he began his countdown to his death sentence.

"Oi…Bulma-chan how is Goku doing?"Is he doing better because you look tired…maybe you should go and rest or something." He asked carefully, scared that he might cause her to blow up.

He watches as she looked at him and he could see very clearly that she was indeed very tired. He waited patiently to talk, next to him he could see even Briefs-San was waiting with a worried face.

"He's doing much better the fever still hasn't gone down but he seems to not be screaming absolute pain." She said in a tired and with seems to be emotionless voice and tone very unlike Bulma.

Bulma waited for anyone to say anything and after nothing came for at least a minute she sighed as she got up only to be asked by Yamcha again.

"Where are you going?"

"To rest"

"Are you really?" he said with concern.

"No"

With that Yamcha watched the scientist return back inside the house. He slumped onto his chair and just as he was about to close his eyes a rush of energy hit his senses. Yamcha Immediately got up and looked around. The energy he felt was something he was not too familiar with but it was off the charts…it made him cautious.

"Yamcha-kun is something wrong?" Briefs-San said wither concern.

Yamcha ignored her as he started to make a run to the energy source that just caught his attention. He tightens his fists as he made it to the site where he was training. He could hear that Brief-San and were behind him. He turned around yelling.

"Get away from here and go inside whatever this source of energy is it's powerful and could kill you so please get to somewhere safe."

Yamcha watch the two beings in back of him froze in place until they both started to move, just as Briefs-San turned back around towards Yamcha she saw something and shrieked.

"Oh my God!"

Yamcha turned around ready to fight only to see the mysterious Super Saiyan teenager from three years ago. He squinted his eyes to see the teen holding something on his back.

_What the hell? _

He watched the teenager power down once he landed. Yamcha could see that the person the boy was holding was smaller and what appears to be more _feminine_.

"What the hell…" Was all Yamcha could say before being pushed aside.

He watch as the mysterious future teen made a dash into the building annoyed. Yamcha grunted as he followed he really hated being out of the loop but just as he started to make his way to the building another source of energy hit his senses this energy being all too familiar.

"What the hell were you doing using my Bots you fool"

"I can use whatever I want to train Vegeta."

He turned around to stare at the Saiyan prince who was floating just a few inches above him he could tell that the man was annoyed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Capsule Corps<strong>_

Trunks was frantically looking for the damn lab as he held Gina securely on his back. His head had a million thoughts and he just could not think straight. As he looked around he could hear the soft moans of the girl behind him. , and what made him even more frantic was the wetness on his tank top.

_Shit is she crying? Kami-San where is mom._

"Nii-San…mama…make it stop." Well that did it as Trunks started to call out for Bulma.

Bulma just came out of the nursery just in time to see the mysterious boy from three years ago frantically calling out. 'Mother'. She could see someone was on his back and looked terribly ill. The teenager was on edge and it scared Bulma a little at how he was acting. She then heard two familiar voices outside arguing.

_Looks like Vegeta is ok…arigato Kami-San…but why does the man always have to start a fight?_

"Mother please I need help Kami-San I can't find the lab, I don't know if she has the same thing Son Goku has mother..." the teen shouted as he paced around the room.

"I thought you were from the future why are you shouting out mother if she's back in the future?" Bulma cracked a joke as she finally made herself present to the teen.

Trunks stared at the woman. Her light blue hair was shorter and she looked almost exhausted but she was still the same woman…she was still the person that gave him life. Unable to control anymore of his emotions Trunks let go his entire tough exterior and cried. He was shacking and his hold on Gina was slipping, everything that happened was too much for him to acknowledge. He looked up at her with his own blue eyes and muttered.

"Mother…she's ill I have no idea if she has the same heart virus as Son Goku but she just can't die, I won't allow Gina to die…please do something. "

Bulma's eyes widen at the secret that was just revealed in front of her. She started at the boy and her mouth dropped as she made a connection to his appearance and to her baby boys own looks. She then stared at the ill person on the teens back.

"Trunks…Gina….my babies…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Capsule Corps lab two hours later<strong>_

Bulma looked at her new patient as her new guest was sitting near the bed with a look mixed with concern and nerves. Bulma could see the protectiveness in his eyes, the eyes that are so similar to her own and his fathers. He looked the same the last time he has come three years ago, but now his appearance plus the girl's was even more of a mystery. She feels sooner or later she will get answers, but now she knows she needs to help the girl.

"Trunks…..could you help me take her top off?"

Trunks looked up and nodded. He got out of his seat and started to pull off the girls vest. Then before Bulma could reach for the girls weighted shirt, trunks pulled it off. Gina was left in a black sports bra with sweat covered skin.

Trunks bit his lip as he turned towards the younger version of his mother. He then looked at the ill girl again and put his hand on her forehead to whipe away her messy bangs. He then asked.

"Does she have the same thing as Son Goku or is it just a regular fever?"

Bulma smiled lightly at her futures son's protectiveness. "No it's just a normal kind of fever nothing like Son-kun's." She reassured him.

Trunks nodded as he slumped onto his chair. He stared at the girl in front of him as he held her hand, he closed his eyes as he tries to understand why he cares so much of this girl he just met…why he knows he must protect her.

"Do you know who we are?...Mother what caused this…how did we both appear but from different timelines?" Trunks said as he scratches his head.

"She told me that we are both your children but from different fathers and futures…she also said that now we are both here as mere infants in this timeline."

Bulma eyes wide and she dropped the vest she was holding. _Both of them from different timelines…what has caused this all of this…._

Trunks could see his mother was in shock and smirked he then pulled himself off his chair. He looked at Bulma one more time until he quietly exist the lab.

Bulma watch the lavender haired boy as he disappeared through the lab doors. Once the door slide shut Bulma snapped out of her stupor. She looked around as she picked up the white vest that belonged to the girl on the bead and draped it over the chair nearest to her. She then turned around to see Goku on the other side of the lab. She equipment hooked to him has been monitoring his heart. She just hooked it up to him before going out to for some air.

Bulma looked at the man as her fingers traced her mouth remembering what she did before…she sighed.._Son-kun just what you do to me is so unfair….._

_**Rustle Rustle**_

Bulma turned around quickly once she heard movement from the bed her other patient was occupying. She turned to see the girl squinting as she was struggling to get out from the bed.

"Oi where am I...What's going on why am so hot…..who are you..." the girls black hair was covering her eyes which Buma could distingue were blue like her own. Bulma walked over to the girl's bedside and gently started to guide her down back onto the bed to rest. Bulma saw the girl was scared and she quietly hummed to sooth her confusion.

"I'm not going to hurt you Gina that would be the last thing I would do honey." Bulma said with a soft smile she let her fingers land on the younger woman's forehead to feel she was still hot.

Gina looked up with confusion her eyes finally open as she stared at Bulma. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to the woman that was holding her…she felt safe and loved. Gina looked up to stare at the woman again and once she figured her appearance one word came out from her mouth.

"Mama"

_Damn this was a long chapter again this is Fire Life Savior_

_Finally got chapter 5 up hope ya'll enjoy _


End file.
